3 de noviembre
by scaar15
Summary: 3 de noviembre es el cumpleaños de Kagura, y cuenta los sucesos de este día tan especial para ella, tanto como los regalos que recibe de personas cercanas, como un reencuentro con alguien especial.


_**Sé que no es 3 de noviembre, pero tenía muchas ganas de subir este one-shot, el cual me inspire por dos doujinshi en pivix. Es sobre el cumpleaños de nuestra querida Kagura-chan, los sucesos de este día tan especial para ella y demás. ¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

**3 de noviembre**

Kagura la noche anterior al 3 de noviembre se había jurado levantarse temprano. ¿Para qué? Pues… ¡Era su cumpleaños! Estaba muy emocionada por ello, cumpliría 15 años, la edad más estúpida del mundo, pero por alguna razón las chicas comunes celebran la llegada de estos 15 años. Ella aun así sabía que no tenían dinero para algo tan grande, pero como toda niña, le gustaba recibir afecto en su día.

Aun así termino por levantarse alrededor de las 12pm, se levantó refregando su puño en sus ojos llenos de ojeras.- Buen día.- Dijo Gintoki como si nada.

-Buenos días…- Dijo mientras bostezaba y se rascaba el trasero.

-Mira las ojeras que tienes, eso te pasa por estar hasta tarde mirando la tv.- Dijo mientras se hurgaba la nariz con su meñique.

-¡Es que estaban pasando "El servicio de entrega de Kiki"! ¡Ningún niño podría ignorar a Kiki e irse a dormir! – Exclamó excusándose.

-No eres una niña, eso se acaba hoy ¿recuerdas? – Dijo pegándole en la frente.- Toma.- Le entregó una bolsa transparente con varias cajas de sukonbu.

Kagura se quedó mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.- ¡Gin-chan…! – Exclamó con la voz quebrada.- ¡Pensé que lo habías olvidado! – Exclamó llorando abrazándolo con fuerza.- ¡Gracias! – Refregó su rostro en las ropas del permanente de plata.

-Sí, sí, está bien. ¡Ya deja de limpiarte con mi ropa! ¡No te hagas la tonta! – Exclamó viendo mocos pegados en su kimono.

Kagura se alejó y secó sus lágrimas para ir a la sala, pero en el camino se topó con Sadaharu, quien traía en el hocico una bolsita con una caja de sukonbu. Kagura inmediatamente lloró al igual que lo hizo con Gin, y lo abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Gracias Sadaharu! – Exclamó refregando su rostro en el pelaje del animal.

-¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¡¿Tanto te emociona recibir sukonbu?! – Pregunto Gintoki alterado.

Kagura luego de alejarse de Sadaharu, salió de la Yorozuya y se fijó en la vista desde el balcón.- _Hoy será un gran día._- Pensó emocionada al ver el buen clima que hacía. Rápidamente bajó por las escaleras y se chocó con Shinpachi.- L-Lo lamento Kagura-chan.- Dijo Shinpachi sobándose la cabeza, mientras le extendía una mano a Kagura y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-No pasa nada.- Dijo animada como siempre.

-Ten.- Le dio una pequeña y delicada bolsa.

-¿Qué es? – Pregunto intrigada.

-Son unas galletas de chocolate, he oído que son las mejores que hay en todo Edo, ya que son artesanales.- Dijo acomodando sus lentes.

-Ohh.- Dijo maravillada y con brillos en sus ojos.- Gracias.- Dijo alegre, y ambos se sonrieron.

Kagura siguió caminando y a los pocos pasos se topó con Otose y Tama.- Ohh, Kagura-chan, feliz cumpleaños.- Dijo Otose mientras fumaba.

-Felices 15 años, Kagura-sama.- Dijo Tama con su tono habitual.

-Gracias.- Dijo sonriente mientras ya iba comiendo una tira de sukonbu de las que le había dado Gintoki.

-¿Vas a pasear? – Pregunto Otose al ver que la niña salía sola.

-Si.-

-En ese caso vuelve antes de las 5pm, tenemos una torta para ti, para festejar con todos tu cumpleaños.- Dijo sonriéndole.

Kagura se maravilló y sus ojos se llenaron de brillos, y se le caía la baba.- Bien, antes de esa hora estaré de regreso.- Dijo segura.- ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – Exclamó mientras seguía caminando.

-Cuídese, Kagura-sama.- Dijo Tama sonriente mientras continuaba barriendo.

La pequeña quinceañera siguió caminando, mirando las vidrieras de las tiendas hasta que se topó con Otae y Kyuubei, quienes salían de una tienda.- Vaya, Kagura-chan que coincidencia, estábamos buscando tu regalo.- Dijo Otae alegre.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Pregunto sorprendida.

-Toma.- Le dijo Kyuubei entregándole un conejo rosa de peluche.

Kagura se sonrojo al ver lo lindo que era, y lo tomo en brazos.- Es muy lindo y suave.- Dijo mientras lo acariciaba.- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó abrazándolas a ambas con fuerza, mientras Kyuubei se sonrojo levemente y Otae sonreía alegre.- Otose-san dijo que tiene un pastel para mi cumpleaños, antes de las 5pm hay que estar en su bar ¿irán? – Pregunto entusiasmada.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Otae.

-Bien, nos vemos allí entonces.- Exclamó mientras las saludaba con su mano en alto, y continuó caminando.

Siguió caminando alegre con sus cajas de sukonbu, galletas y el conejo de peluche en manos, se metió una tira de sukonbu a la boca y caminó alegre hasta encontrarse con Zura y Elizabeth.- Oh, Zura.- Dijo Kagura al reconocerlo.

-No es Zura, es Katsura, líder.- Dijo un tanto molesto.- Toma.- Le entregó una bolsa muy linda y delicada.

-¿Qué es? – Pregunto ya maravillada por la bolsa.

-Son chocolates que hicimos con Elizabeth.- Dijo orgulloso.

-"Feliz cumpleaños" – Decía el cartel de Elizabeth.

-¿Y saben bien? – Pregunto desconfiando.

-¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó seguro.- Las hicimos con todo nuestro fuego joui.- Dijo recordando cuando estaba revolviendo el chocolate en una gran hoya.

-Ese no es tu fuego joui, es el fuego de la hornalla.- Dijo Kagura con un rostro inexpresivo.

-Aun así saben bien, espero que te gusten líder.-

-Sí, ¡Gracias Zura, Eli! – Exclamó alegre mientras volvía a caminar, ahora con el regalo de Zura incluido.

-¡No es Zura, es Katsura! – Exclamó mientras Kagura ya iba lejos.

Kagura continuó caminando y se metió uno de los chocolates de Zura a la boca y lo saboreo.- Oh, era verdad, saben muy bien.- Dijo sorprendida, en voz alta. Pero se detuvo al toparse con cierta persona.

Sougo estaba de turno, por lo que estaba custodiando la ciudad. Miro a Kagura con un rostro inexpresivo, mientras que ésta lo miraba con bronca. Parecía un perro a punto de ladrarle. Sougo simplemente la ignoró y siguió caminando, mientras Kagura lo seguía con la mirada.

Cuando Sougo pasó por al lado de ella, le pegó en la frente.- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – Pregunto molesta mientras se tocaba la frente, tenía un papel pegado.

-Es un cupón, cámbialo por chocolates.- Dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Los ojos de Kagura se llenaron de brillos al notar que era verdad.- ¡Gracias, bastardo sádico! – Exclamó alegre mientras lo saludaba con la mano, mientras que él levanto apenas su mano para saludarla.

-¡Ah! ¡Kagura-chan! – Exclamó Seita al ver a Kagura, iba junto a Tsukuyo.

-¡Seita, Tsukky! – Exclamó alegre al verlos y corrió a abrazarlos.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- Dijo Tsukuyo.

-Precisamente en este momento íbamos por tu regalo de cumpleaños.- Dijo Seita sonriente.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto alegre.- Ah, pueden ir al bar de Otose a las 5pm, celebraremos mi cumpleaños.- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Seita emocionado.

-Por supuesto que iremos.- Dijo Tsukuyo.

-¡Bien, nos vemos más tarde! – Exclamó mientras seguía caminando.

Kagura siguió caminando por las calles de Kabuki, se metió otra tira de sukonbu, la cual se comió de inmediato luego de toparse con los perros del gobierno, mejor conocidos como shinsengumi.- Oh, la chica de la Yorozuya.- Dijo Hijikata, quien estaba junto a Kondou.

-Oh, los polis mierdosos.- Dijo Kagura con el mismo tono que Hijikata.

-¡¿A quién les llamas polis mierdosos, estúpida niña?! – Pregunto irritado.

-Oye, chinita, ¿no has visto a Sougo? – Pregunto Kondou.

-Sí, lo vi hace un momento. Se fue por allá.- Señaló hacia el este.

-Tsk, que molestia. ¿Acaso planea escabullirse del trabajo? Estamos buscando a un sujeto muy buscado, maldición.- Dijo Hijikata mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- Iré a buscarlo.- Dijo luego de suspirar de cansancio.

Kondou le sonrió, y luego posó su vista en todas las cosas que llevaba Kagura en brazos.- Eh, ¿Por qué llevas todas esas cosas? – Pregunto extrañado.

-Son obsequios, me los dieron hoy.- Dijo sonriente.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto intrigado.- ¿Acaso es… Tu cumpleaños? – Pregunto emocionándose.

-Así es.- Dijo con su tono habitual.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano.- ¡Oye, Toushi! ¡Vuelve! – Exclamó.

-¿Eh? – Pregunto Hijikata, e inmediatamente volvió.

-¡Síganme! – Dijo sonriente, haciendo que los otros dos se sientan extrañados.- Uno para Toushi, otro para la chinita, y otro para mí.- Dijo alegre mientras les entregaba un helado artesanal, servido en cucuruchos. A Kagura se les caían las babas al verlo, mientras Hijikata miraba su helado con un rostro inexpresivo.

-¡¿Para esto querías que te siguiera?! ¡Estamos buscando un sujeto muy peligroso Kondou-san! ¡Concéntrate en tu trabajo! – Exclamó indignado.

-Vamos cálmate Toushi, es el cumpleaños de la chinita, compórtate.- Dijo Kondou mientras comía su helado.

-¿A mí me dices que me comporte? – Pregunto con una vena marcada, pero al ver que los dos lo ignoraban suspiró.- Si no tengo opción.- Dijo en tono cansado mientras sacaba su pote de mayonesa y cubría su helado con ella.

Luego de comer su helado, Kagura siguió caminando.- ¡Nos vemos polis! ¡Gracias por el helado! – Exclamó mientras volvía a caminar, y los otros dos la saludaban con sus manos.

-Oye.- Dijo Hijikata, haciendo que Kagura se detuviera. Éste le lanzó una caja de Pocky's (los palillos de pan cubiertos de chocolate), y Kagura los agarró, y sonrió.

- ¡Gracias mayora! – Exclamó alegre.

Kagura siguió caminando y caminando, hasta llegar al puente de la ribera. Miro el agua debajo de ella, y un pez saltó haciendo que su reflejo se haga difuso. Cuando volvió a calmarse, vio que el sádico estaba al lado de ella.- ¿Has visto a Kondou-san? – Pregunto repentinamente.

-Sí, estaban buscándote. Dijeron que no te saltearas el trabajo.- Dijo con su tono habitual mientras volvía a meterse una tira de sukonbu a la boca.

Sougo suspiró.- No me estoy salteando el trabajo, es que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Dijo mirando hacia el río, y luego desvió la mirada hacia los regalos que tenía Kagura.- Ohh, con que todo esto te han regalado para tu cumpleaños.- Dijo señalando sus regalos.

-Así es.- Dijo con su tono habitual.

-Creo que mi regalo se ha quedado corto.- Dijo rascando su cabeza.

-No importa. Solo porque estoy feliz te lo dejaré pasar.- Dijo mirando hacia el río.

Sougo se le quedó mirando fijo.- Bien, en ese caso agarrare uno de estos.- Dijo sacándole un palillo Pocky.

-Oye, eso ya es excederse.- Dijo con una vena marcada.

-Uhmm…- Dijo un joven que se acercó a ellos, más bien un niño.

-¿Uh? ¿Kokichi? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kagura al reconocer a su amigo de los cuales se juntaban para hacer competencias de escarabajos.

-Q-Quería desearte u-un feliz cumpleaños, K-Kagura-chan.- Dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado, mientras tenía sus manos en su espalda, cosa que Sougo notó y quiso ver que tenía, pero no alcanzaba a ver.

-Gracias.- Dijo alegre.

-Y-Yo… Q-Q-Quería darte esto.- Dijo totalmente rojo entregándole una carta.

-¿Qué es? ¿Una carta? – Preguntó, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla, un palillo de chocolate golpeó la mano de Kokichi, haciendo que la carta caiga al río.

-Ah, lo siento.- Dijo Sougo con su tono habitual.

Kokichi tenía la frente azul tras haber visto como su carta en la que había puesto tanto empeño ahora estaba en el río.- Mi carta…- Dijo sin aliento.

A Kagura se le marcó una vena.- ¡¿Qué demonios haces bastardo?! - Preguntó molesta mientras tomaba a Sougo de su traje de shinsengumi.

-Fue un accidente, ¿Qué quieres que haga? - Pregunto haciéndose el tonto, mientas Kagura apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

-N-No importa, Kagura-chan. La carta solo decía que eres una gran amiga, y espero que seas feliz toda tu vida.- Dijo Kokichi con un leve sonrojo, mientras le mentía acerca de su carta.

-Kokichi…- Dijo Kagura un poco preocupada por él, sabía que estaba mintiendo. Kokichi salió corriendo sin decir más nada.- ¡Ah, espera! – Exclamó extendiendo su mano, pero él siguió corriendo.

-Bueno, ya he arruinado tu primera oportunidad de amar. Ahora buscare a Kondou-san y a los demás.- Dijo Sougo despreocupado, tomando otro palillo Pocky.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – Exclamó completamente molesta.

-Claro que no.- Dijo con su tono habitual, mientras tenía el palillo en su boca. Kagura apretó sus puños con fuerza.- ¿No me digas que ese niño te gustaba?- Pregunto con un rostro inexpresivo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero es un gran amigo para mí! – Exclamó molesta.

-Oh, vaya, que problema.- Dijo haciéndose el preocupado mientras posaba su mano en su cabeza.- Bueno, el Danna me dijo que a las 5pm celebraran tu cumpleaños, traeré otro regalo como recompensa.- Dijo marchándose tras Kondou y los demás.

-¿Quién dijo que estas invitado? – Pregunto molesta, pero Sougo la ignoró.- Maldito bastardo.- Murmuró molesta.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, llegó a una calle de tierra cerca del río y le gustó ver como la tierra se levantaba con cada paso que ella daba. Siguió caminando y caminando por casi media hora hasta toparse con un ramo de flores.- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó extrañada pensando que tal vez se le cayó a alguien más. Levantó el ramo de flores y tenía una nota, "_Para la Yato más bella"_, en ese momento Kagura comenzó a recordar.

_-Onii-chan, ¿Quién es la Yato más linda? – Preguntó la pequeña Kagura. _

_-Por supuesto que mamá.- Dijo el pequeño Kamui. _

_-¿Ehhhhh? ¿Y qué hay de mí? – Pregunto Kagura haciendo berrinches, cosa que hizo reír a Kamui._

_-Tú no eres linda.- Dijo tomando a Kagura en brazos.- Tu eres hermosa.- Dijo chocando frentes con ella con dulzura._

_-¿Enserio? – Pregunto Kagura sonriente y sonrojada._

_-Claro. Tú eres la Yato más bella.- Dijo el pequeño._

En ese momento Kagura sintió que _alguien_ colocó en su cabeza una corona de flores. Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron grandes y comenzaron a cristalizarse al sentir que _él_ estaba detrás de ella. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y rápidamente se levantó y dio media vuelta para poder verlo.- ¡Nii- No terminó de decir nada que se oyó un ruido de "¡Plop!", y muchos papeles de colores cayeron sobre ella.

-¡Felicidades!- Exclamaron todos, eran Gintoki, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Otose, Catherine, Tama, Seita, Hinowa, Tsukuyo, Otae, Kyuubei, Kondou, Hijikata y Sougo.

-¿Q-Que hacen todos aquí? Creí que lo festejarían en el bar.- Dijo sorprendida tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos a punto de caer a causa de esa falsa ilusión.

-¿Has visto la hora? Ya son las 6pm, niña problemática.- Dijo Otose sosteniendo el pastel.

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, te estábamos buscando. Por suerte éste sujeto estaba cerca y dijo que te había visto.- Dijo señalando a Sougo, quien se acercó a ellos, pero fue empujado por Seita hacia otro lado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagura-chan! – Exclamó alegre dándole su regalo.

Kagura lo abrió y era un collar de conejo de plata.- ¡Qué lindo! – Exclamó maravillada.- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó feliz.

-_Otra vez mi regalo se quedó corto._- Pensó Sougo viendo una bolsa que llevaba consigo.

Kagura aún tenía los ojos llorosos, más incluso cuando todos comenzaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños. Al terminar de cantar la canción, Kagura sonrió alegre, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas.

Luego de haber comido pastel y demás, colocaron una mesa y unas sillas plegables que tenía Otose allí, cerca del río. Kagura se sentó en una de las sillas a comer pastel y Sougo se acercó a ella y se le quedó mirando fijo.- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Preguntó con la boca llena. Sougo le pegó nuevamente en la frente.- ¡Imbécil! – Exclamó molesta, y al tocarse la frente tenía otro cupón pegado en la frente.- ¿Otro más? Espera, estas aprovechando esto para pegarme ¿no es así? – Pregunto molesta.

-Ese es para pizza.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Creo que es un regalo muy barato.- Dijo sinceramente mientras seguía comiendo pastel.

-Al menos te di algo, se más agradecida, estúpida china.- Dijo molesto.

Kagura lo ignoró y siguió comiendo pastel.

Luego de que se hiciera de noche, todos ya estaban ebrios y llenos de comida.- ¿Por qué hay alcohol? ¿No se supone que era mi cumpleaños? – Pregunto Kagura al ver a todos ebrios, y no obtuvo respuesta de nadie.

Sougo suspiró.- Bueno, ya es hora de mostrar mi verdadero regalo.- Dijo tomado la bolsa que llevaba.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Hijikata, quien estaba ebrio al lado de él.

-De nada.- Dijo alejándose del resto.

Luego de unos minutos de risas y demás, escucharon un fuerte silbido desde el cielo, pronto éste se llenó de luces de todos colores.- ¡Oh! ¿Había fuegos artificiales hoy? – Pregunto Gintoki, quien ya estaba ebrio.

-¡Hay que brindar por los fuegos artificiales! – Exclamó Otose ebria y todos asintieron y brindaron.

-¡Ustedes brindan por cualquier cosa! ¡Solo quieren beber! – Exclamó Shinpachi.

Kagura los ignoró por completo a todos y fijo su mirada en los fuegos artificiales.- Feliz cumpleaños.- Oyó a Sougo detrás de ella.

-¿Este era tu regalo? – Pregunto con su tono habitual.

-Supongo que si.- Dijo parándose al lado de ella, contemplando los fuegos artificiales.

Kagura rio levemente.- Nada mal.- Dijo mientras posaba su vista en las luces resplandecientes.

Ambos se quedaron viendo los fuegos, mientras todos los demás discutían o vomitaban de lo ebrios que estaban, solo Shinpachi, Seita, Hinowa y Kyuubei no estaban ebrios, Shinpachi decidió mirar los fuegos artificiales, al igual que Seita y Hinowa, y Kyuubei ayudaba a Otae ebria quien le estaba pegando al gorila de Kondou.

Kagura volteó a mirar a todos con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, Seita y Hinowa estaban comiendo pastel, Shinpachi tenía un rostro inexpresivo al ver como Hijkata, quien estaba ebrio, estaba jugando piedra-papel-o-tijeras con Sadaharu, Tsukuyo estaba completamente ebria y se llevaba arrastrando a Gintoki, quien iba dejando un camino de vomito. Otose estaba tranquila fumando, con un sonrojo dando a saber que estaba ebria, mientras Tama limpiaba el vómito de Gintoki. Finalmente estaba Otae muy ebria golpeando a Kondou, y Kyuubei quien estaba sobria, pero aun así se unió a Otae y comenzó a golpear a Kondou.

Al ver esta imagen tan horrenda, Kagura sonrió alegre.

Al día siguiente, Kagura decidió ir al parque de Kabuki, ya que Shinpachi no había ido a la Yorozuya porque su hermana tenía mucha resaca, al igual que Gintoki. – El día después de tu cumpleaños es el peor, ya no recibes regalos ni afecto.- Dijo desanimada mirando hacia el cielo.- Ayer era un día tan pacífico y hoy está sumamente nublado.- Dijo en voz baja al ver las nubes grises, mientras estaba sentada en una banca.- Para el colmo ya se me acabaron los sukonbu que Gin-chan y Sadaharu me dieron.- Dijo estirando sus brazos. En ese momento una pequeña lluvia de sukonbu cayó sobre ella.- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto extrañada, pero feliz de que llueva sukonbu.

-¿Qué hay? – Pregunto Kamui desde detrás de la banca.

Kagura se le quedó mirando por unos segundos sin poder creerlo, quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no se mostraría débil ante su hermano.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto tratando de usar su tono habitual.

-Bueno, como ayer era tu cumpleaños y no pude llegar a tiempo vine hoy.- Dijo sonriente como siempre.- Ya deje tú regalo en _tú hogar_.- Dijo con su tono habitual, pero realmente le molestaba que Kagura viva lejos de él.

Había dejado tres bolsas gigantes de sukonbu en la entrada. Sadaharu y Gintoki se le quedaron mirando con rostros inexpresivos.- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Gin.

Volviendo al parque, Kagura se había sonrojado levemente al ver que su hermano se acordaba de su cumpleaños.- ¿Quieres? – Pregunto Kamui ofreciéndole una cajita de sukonbu.

-_¿En que está pensando este maniático?_ – Pensó desconfiando de él. Le arrebató la cajita de sukonbu y se metió una tira a la boca, haciendo que Kamui sonriera.- No te equivoques, lo como solamente porque ya no me quedan más.- Dijo sacando su lado tsundere, haciendo sorprender a Kamui.- La próxima vez que me des tu regalo fuera de términos no lo aceptare.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Kamui se le quedó mirando fijo por unos segundos y luego sonrió.- Claro, lo lamento.- Dijo con su tono habitual.- Feliz cumpleaños, Kagura.- Dijo posando su para-rayos sobre su hombro.

Kagura al oír que él le había deseado feliz cumpleaños se alegró, pero también entristeció al sentir el movimiento de Kamui, sabía que se estaba por ir.- ¿Ya te vas? – Pregunto triste, con sus ojos llorosos, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Querías que me quedara?- Pregunto con su tono habitual.

-¡Claro que no! – Exclamó limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos rápidamente.- Es mejor que te vayas, si no quieres que le diga a Gin-chan que estas aquí y venga por tu cabeza.- Dijo tomando su para-rayos en manos.

-Ehh, eso sería interesante.- Dijo animado, y sonriente como siempre.

-Lárgate, o te despedazaremos.- Dijo seria, levantándose de la banca.

-Si tanto insistes- Dijo sin interés y dio media vuelta, haciendo sorprender a Kagura.- Me alegro de que estés bien. Hazte fuerte ¿sí? – Dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas a Kagura.- Hasta que yo logre despedazarte.- Dijo dando media vuelta, mirándola desafiante a los ojos. Kagura tragó saliva al escuchar esto, y Kamui se fue rápidamente.

-_No ha cambiado en nada._- Pensó con amargura, mientras sostenía con fuerza una de las cajas de sukonbu que Kamui le había dado. Pronto recibió un golpe en la frente.- ¡¿Qué es-?! – Pregunto molesta, y al tocarse la frente tenía un cupón. Sougo se posicionó frente a ella y la miro con un rostro inexpresivo.- ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué es este? – Pregunto sin ánimos moviendo el cupón de aquí para allá sin importancia.

-Para un abrazo.- Dijo repentinamente, con su tono habitual.

Kagura se sorprendió por esto.- ¿Por qué querría un abrazo tuyo? No lo quiero.- Dijo tirando despreocupadamente el papel, y dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Yorozuya.

-Vi lo de recién.- Dijo serio, captando la atención de Kagura, por lo que esta se detuvo y bajo su mirada, haciendo que sus cabellos le taparan sus ojos y que su rostro se viera apagado. Sougo, al notar que Kagura se detuvo, y como le estaba dando la espalda, apoyó su perilla en la cabeza de la china.- Por eso pensé que necesitarías alguna clase de aliento, o algo.- Dijo sin importancia, pero al no obtener respuestas de la chica se molestó un poco.- Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando? – Pregunto poniéndose frente a ella, se agachó un poco para poder verla a los ojos, y vio que Kagura tenía los ojos llorosos, y también estaba apretando sus labios con fuerza para no soltar ningún sollozo. Sougo se sorprendió al verla así, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver que Kagura apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él y se aferraba con fuerza su traje de shinsengumi.

Sougo se sintió incomodo, él no era bueno con las mujeres, pero trato de dar su mejor esfuerzo. Estiro los brazos sobre los hombros de Kagura, y la abrazó incómodamente.

Kagura continuó llorando aferrada a él, y él miró hacia otro lado para desviar un poco su atención de la china, mientras seguía abrazándola de alguna manera.

Mientras, arriba de un edificio cercano, Kamui observaba la escena con irritación, pero su sonrisa parecía no demostrarlo.- ¿Por eso hemos venido hasta aquí? ¿Para entregarle un regalo a tu hermana? – Pregunto Abuto fastidiado.

-Así es.- Contesto despreocupado, con su tono habitual.

-¡Cabeza hueca! – Exclamó el rubio.- Si quieres estar con ella deberías decirle a Takasugi, seguro que él lo comprendería.-

Kamui comenzó a reír haciendo sorprender a Abuto, y el pelirojo dejó de darle importancia al hecho de que aquel sujeto este abrazando a su hermana.- Abuto, tu eres el que no entiende.- Dijo desviando su mirada hacia Abuto.- Quiero que ella se haga fuerte, para poder despedazarla.- Dijo sonriendo, y con sus ojos abiertos.

Abuto le miro sin ganas.- ¿Para qué quieres eso? – Pregunto al ver que Kamui comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose a la terminal.- Si es más que obvio que no quieres lastimarla.- Esto captó la atención de Kamui y rápidamente le apuntó en el rostro con su para-rayos.

-Ya se eso.- Dijo sonriente.- Pero, si llegas a decirle a alguien sobre esto te matare.- Dijo serio, mirándolo a los ojos. Aquellos grandes ojos azules parecían penetrar la mirada de Abuto, haciendo ponerlo un poco incómodo y tenso.

-E-Esta bien, mejor vayámonos de aquí.- Dijo suspirando cansado, y Kamui bajó su para-rayos y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la terminal, donde había una nave esperándolos.

-Oye Abuto, ¿crees que ese sujeto sea el novio de Kagura? – Pregunto con su tono habitual.

-¿Ahh? ¿Y yo como iba a saberlo? – Pregunto despreocupado, tapándose de los rayos del sol que se estaban asomando entre las nubes.

-Mm, tienes razón.- Dijo pensativo.- Entonces debería matarlo por si las dudas.- Dijo con su tono habitual.

-No puedes ir matando personas por celos, cabeza hueca.- Dijo con su tono habitual.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Dijo sin importancia.

-Mejor dejemos este tema aquí y volvamos tranquilos a la nave de Takasugi.- Dijo en tono pesado, ya estaba cansado de las actitudes de niño de su capitán.

-¡Claro! – Contesto Kamui con su tono habitual y ambos Yato se marcharon, dejando solos a Kagura y Sougo, quienes aún seguían abrazados ya que Kagura continuaba llorando. Sougo seguía incómodo, no tanto como antes pero aun así se sentía extraño por estar abrazando a su rival. Desvió su vista hacia el papel que él mismo había hecho, el cual ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo luego de que Kagura rechazara el cupón, lo que hizo sonreír a Sougo.

"_Vale por un abrazo de un sádico"_

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Estoy haciendo un fic largo okikagu, el cual tiene muchas idas y vueltas de esta hermosa pareja xD ya voy por el capítulo 19, pero no quiero subirlo hasta haberlo terminado, por si me retraso en actualizar o algo, así que primero lo termino y una vez terminado iré subiendo los capítulos. Espérenlo con ansias, y gracias por haber leído :D **_


End file.
